marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cody Fleischer (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Mr. Fleischer (father) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Height2 = (Fleischer); 6'2"Category:Height 6' 2" (as Cadaver) | Weight = 160 lbs | Weight2 = (Fleischer); 200 lbs (as Cadaver) | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = ; BlackCategory:Black Eyes, with WhiteCategory:White Eyes pupils (as Cadaver) | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = ; GreyCategory:Grey Hair (as Cadaver) | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = Reanimated corpse (as Cadaver) | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Champion of Agamotto | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate. Cody was killed by the evil sorceress Malachi but resurrected as Cadaver. | PlaceOfBirth = Seattle, Washington | Creators = Tom Brevoort; Mike Kanterovich; Bill Wylie | First = Secret Defenders #16 | HistoryText = While many magical beings were busy preparing for the War of the Seven Spheres, the evil sorceress Malachi sought to use the Moebius Stone to resurrect her lover Krohn and take over the world with its power. Doctor Strange forced Doctor Druid to take his place and use the Secret Defenders to stop her. The unlikely duo of Luke Cage and Deadpool joined Druid and Shadowoman. Cody and a few others were around a graveyard when Malachi appeared. Seeking energy, she drained the lifeforce of those present. However, the Stone resurrected Cody as Cadaver while Druid's team battled Malachi. Cadaver began to assist the others, claiming he would bring Agamotto's wrath to Malachi. Druid forced the Stone to unmake itself with its own power. Deadpool fulfilled Krohn's wish to return to the afterlife and Malachi was defeated. Druid teleported Cadaver home as he wished, but his new appearance frightened friends and neighbors and his father had a heart attack when he opened the door. He called an ambulance and then left. Cadaver continued to assist the team. He managed to injure both the Hulk and Namor as the original Defenders fought Slorioth and Druid, but his form was then seemingly destroyed in the battle. The Vishanti and the Living Tribunal were called upon by Joshua Pryce to end the conflict. While there, Agamotto reformed Cadaver and told him that he would be needed on Earth for the thousands of years that the War of the Seven Spheres would take. Cadaver remains on Earth, waiting for his mission to end. After Civil War After the Civil War, he was listed as a potential recruit for the Initiative. | Powers = Cadaver's body is filled with a blue mystic flame that keeps him alive and heals any wounds. He can also pull a rib from his body and transform it into the Sword of Bone. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = The Sword of Bone | Notes = * Although Doctor Strange was pressed into service by the Vishanti for the War of the Seven Spheres, he returned after only a few months. It seems odd that the Vishanti would not do the same for Cadaver. | Trivia = * Cadaver (or more properly cadáver) is the Spanish word for "corpse". * List of other Blue Flameshttp://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/blueblazemc.htm and Spencer Keen. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Cadaver at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Regeneration